Dark Party
by WhiteMinkle
Summary: Being Ozpin's dog isn't really fun, but you know, being the Father of some the Main Cast is exciting! Imagine all the Meme's I can turn them into to! Too bad Ozpin had to ruin it like always. Why Ozpin? [OC] [AU]


**Hello!**

**WhiteMinkle Here~**

**I wrote a book called [Le Party in Le Forest], which is a comedy book, even though I'm bad at them and I...frankly didn't like how I wrote it.**

**I'm not really good at writing comedic scenes, I already encountered a Writer's block just after writing Chapter 1 for goodness sake!**

**And so, I wrote this, this is Prototype 1 for [Dark Party]**

**Hope you enjoy~.**

**RWBY Does not Belong to Me!**

**OC's Belong to Me!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Hating Ozpin**

He smiled as the music blasted in his ears, he just couldn't help but grew excited at the flashing lights shining through the windows.

"You got a card?" The man in front of the entrance asked and he smiled before flashing it, he nodded before moving aside.

He smiled before kicking open the door, oh! He really can't wait to meet Roman.

Everyone stared as he walked past, Roman sat on the stools before glacing at him, "Oh fuck." He groaned, "It's you."

He smiled before spinning onto the stool, "Oh, Roman, Roman." He called over the bartender before smiling, "Why must you be so?"

Roman growled, "Enough with the games, Z. Just tell me what the fuck you want." Z snickered onto his hand.

He had silky black hair and onyx eyes and a scar went down from his eyebrow towards under his eye but he still had both of them, lucky bastard. Roman thought.

"Oh Roman! Such Language, what would the Readers think?!" Z wiped away an imaginary tear before waving his finger in front of Roman's face.

"You don't want to get demonitized do you?" The bartender came with his drink and Z nodded thankfully.

"You know exactly what I want." Roman glared at him intensely, "And what makes you so sure that I have it?" Z stared at him with eyes full of mocking, Torchwick grumbled before sliding him the documents.

"Just why the fuck did you want those?" Roman questioned before taking a sip of his cup.

"You know..." He drawled out. "I always wanted to see some Schnees!" He stood up before waving, "I'll see you next time. Tata~"

Roman extinguised his Cigarrate, sighing deeply, he stared at where Z exited "That sick fuck."

* * *

**[A Few Hours Later]**

"YOU BITCH!" A man screamed as the knife dugged into his Forearm, Z raised an elegant brow, "Now now..." He smiled.

"Is that anyway to talk to me Jacque?" Jacque Schnee glared at him, Z laughed before another one pierced his other Forearm.

"YOU BETRAYED MY TRUST!?" Z laughed, "I was never on your side my friend."

Z's been here for a long, LONG time, Jacque saw him as a brother he never had, he had ruled with an ironfist and was the Step-uncle to both Winter and Weiss, Whitley disliked him a little bit but he hoped to be like him.

"Why?" For the first time, Jacque Schnee felt despair, Z's smile died before staring at him with cold eyes, "Do not think I do not know of your idiotic plans, Schnee." Z dropped a recorder that played by itself.

Soon, the voices of Jacque echoed from the recorder,

**"You would let my Family Go If I give her to you?"**

**The Man from the other line laughed, "Why of course!"**

**Jacque took a deep breath before finally deciding, "I'll send you Weiss Schnee as a Breeding Sow."**

**"Excellent~"**

**The man laughed heartily, "I never knew you had it in you Jacque."**

**Jacque frowned, "Be quiet, it will be sent soon."**

**"Pleasure doing business with you~."**

"YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" Z grabbed the knife and plunged it into Jacque's eyes, splitting it in half, "UGHHHHHHHHH!"

Jacque panted, out of breath, "P-please understand! We had to do it! It was the only way for the lineage of the Schnee's to continue!" Z laughed, LAUGHED.

"YOU'RE SO DAMN PITIFUL!" He stared Jacque deep in his half-sliced eyes, "Don't worry though." Jacque's hope rised before it was crushed to pieces. "I'll make sure to sent your better replacement."

"DAMN YOUUUUUUUUUU!" Z sliced Jacque's throat and soon, he finally died.

Z sighed in relief before wiping away his sweat, he picked up his scroll before contacting Jacque's replacement, "Jello~" An annoyed voice echoed from the scroll.

"I know it's a weird greeting, why do you think I say it?" The voice grumbled while Z laughed joyfully, "When do you think you can come?" A few lines and Z gasped in mock surprise, "You can come right now?!" He giggled before calming the voice damn.

"Okay! Okay!" He sighed, "Don't get your panties in a twist." The voice tried to shout insults at him but Z just ended the call with a smile.

"Now, I really wonder how long he actually takes to get here." He sighed contently, staring down at Jacque's dead body.

He shrugged before grabbing it by the arms and dragging it somewhere, "Don't want people to notice it now do we~?" He laughed before he froze in place.

***Knock* *Knock***

"Daddy...?" Z hurried up to hide the body, "OhshitOhshitOhshitOhshit!" He grabbed a red carpet before drapping it over the blood, hopefully no one notices Jacque's body behind the bookshelves.

He prepared himself before opening the door, Blue eyes stared at him and he smiled warmly, "Uncle!" Winter latched onto his waist, he laughed before picking her up.

"And how is my adorable little snowflake?" Winter blushed, "I told you not to call me that!" She pouted while he laughed.

"Oh my little munchkin." She blushed an even deeper shade of red, "On second thought, you can call me snowflake." Z booped her nose, making her blush even more.

"Where's daddy?" She tilted her head, looking inside of the room, Z smiled before walking through the halls, "He's a little busy right now Snowflake." Winter stared at him in confusion before nodding hesitantly.

"Are you going to stay for awhile Uncle?" He laughed before hugging her closer, hopefully she never had that close of a relationship with Jacque. "If you want me to." She smiled brightly, "Weiss wouldn't stop looking for you."

Z felt a slight pang of guilt, he doesn't know when he could possibly visit them again, but... He bit his lip, staring at Winter's bright smile and eyes full of innocence, "Ozpin can wait a day atleast right?" He mumbled.

Yeah...

He'll stay for a day.

* * *

**[A Day Later]**

"What took you so fucking long?" Z questioned, he stepped out of the bullhead sighing, "You never let me have a single day off don't you?"

Z laughed, "Nah, you can handle it Junior." Junior sighed before scratching his beard, "So what do you want me to do now?"

Z stared at him with a wide smile, "Why take over the whole SDC of course!" Junior's jaw dropped, "I-I can't do THAT!" Z smiled.

"You don't really have a choice pal." Junior stuttered, "I FUCKING OWN A BAR!" Z shrugged, "So?"

"HOW CAN I GO FROM A BAR OWNER TO THE OWNER OF A WHOLE COMPANY CORPORATION!" Z smiled before pointing at himself.

"I happened." Junior fumed, "Why do I have to be the one to do it?" Z smiled before he traced a line across Junior's neck.

"Cause I know you'll atleast stay loyal." Junior gulped and Z laughed before backing off, "Now now, I want you to give raise the Salaries of the Faunus and improved conditions, 'right?" Junior nodded.

"Give a little raise to those cocksucking dicks under you too, you never know when they'll go 'Viva la Revolution' on ya ass for raising 'Animals." Junior nodded once again, that seemed easy enough.

"And one last thing." Z hopped onto the bullhead, "Don't fuck anything up." Junior gulped before hesitantly nodding, Z smiled. "Good boy."

Z waved towards one of the windows, "SEE YOU KIDDOS~!" Weiss and Winter waved from the windows and the bullhead took off.

Z leaned againts the sits before propting his legs up on the table, "Now, onto Kuroyuri."

* * *

**[Unknown Time Later]**

Z grumbled before holding his stomach in pain, the flight from Atlas to Anima's been killing him, "Why the hell did I have to take that damn ride?"

Maybe he should of listened to the warning that flying continuously for so long's gonna make him sick.

He dragged himself before spotting the sigh, "Left for Kuroyuri huh..." He glanced before sighing, "Can't help it, here we go again."

Z frowned, so far, the travel's been really quiet, "Why is it so peaceful.." He was near the village now, so close that he can practically smell the smoke.

Wait...

"Smoke?" He frowned before running off, more and more patches of soot and smoke litered the ground and then it him, the heat and the extinguishing embers.

"Fuck..FuckFuckFuckFuck!" He runned towards the center of the town, the once vibrant trees, darkened and dead and the cherry blossom that decorated the center piece of the square.

Gone.

"ANYONE!" He didn't even know why he was still shouting, he already knew what was suppose to be happening, there wasn't any survivors other than Nora and Ren.

"PLEASE! IS ANYONE THERE! SHOUT, JUST PLEASE!" He begged running around, this world is fucked up, he didn't want this.

"Why, why?" He liked the idea of reincarnation, he was even excited and happy when he found out that he was in RWBY.

"Why did it have to an AU?" Everything was going off the rails, "I thought I had more time." Winter wasn't even old enough yet, Weiss was still such a young child. Kuroyuri isn't suppose to be burnt down already.

His ears perked up, sounds of crying and he instantly dashed towards some rubbles, "Please, please let it be you."

His nails chipped up and frankly, Aura isn't gonna bother with that. "COME ON!" He tugged the burnt planks and and the wood went flying.

He panted and there they were, one of them staring at him passively and the other one crying her lungs out, tears welled up in his eyes.

"I couldn't even prevent it huh?" He pulled them up and hugged them close, Ren still staring at his face and Nora crying in his shirt.

"I shouldn't have stayed for a day."

He cooed them before he heard the Roars of the Grimm, He turned around before he heard the loud footsteps of the Nucklevee.

A Nucklavee was a fusion between an Imp Grimm and a Horse Grimm, he cursed before hiding underneath some of the rubbles, he took deep breaths.

Nora whined but she calmed down when he hugged her closer, "Everything's gonna be fine."

Soon, the footsteps finally disappeared and he took a sigh of relief, "Looks like it's scavenging time."

* * *

**[o_o?]**

"Well, I'm fucked." He didn't know anything about parenting at all, he was pretty much freaking out, "I didn't even expect to have children." Nora finally stopped crying, maybe because he lured her in with some pancakes.

"Wait, that sounds wrong." Oh god, now he sounds like a Rapist! He frowned before just straight up asking them, "You guys hungry." Surprisingly, they nodded.

Z's eyes widened before shrugging, he's seen weirder stuff I guess. "K." He stood up before making two bottles of milk, some of the supplies survived in the attack.

It wasn't like Grimm liked to drink powdered milk, Nora stared at him with eyes full of anger and even Ren was the same.

"Oi! Oi! It's not like I can produce naturally!" He grumbled before giving them the bottles. They stared at it but didn't do anything.

He sighed before holding them, one in each hand. "They just drink it by themselves right..?" He mumbled before he shrieked in pain.

Nora had squeezed one of his man-breast! "OW!" He almost dropped her but she just giggled, "Your such a pain in the breast."

Ren stared at him weirdly, "Yes, I mean that literaly." Oh god, he was going insane, talking to babies.

He stared at them and they stared back, "I wonder how fucked up this world is going to be." He sighed before dialing a number.

"Oz?" Oz hummed from the scroll.

"I'm retiring."

Ozpin dropped his mug.

"So, you're telling me that, this is our new sibling?" Winter asked, staring at the bundle of joys in Z's arm.

"Yep!" He nodded and Weiss took a look from her own crib, Z cooed at Weiss, "Look Flakie, New siblings!"

She stared at them, tears welling up in her eyes, she screamed before hugging on Z's leg, "Nani?!"

Z's jaw dropped, "Hey!Hey!" He patted her back, "What's wrong?" Winter watched with an amused expression before it dropped.

"Your not going to replace us are you?" Winter asked and Z finally got the picture, "What no!" He cried out in shock.

Winter welled up some tears before holding it back, she didn't want to cry in front of him, "Why would you think that Snowflake?" Winter cried.

"B-Because Daddy died and I'm scared your going to follow him too." Z winced, "Don't worry Snowflake, I'll never leave you alone."

Winter sniffed, "R-really?" Z smiled, "Yep." Winter smiled through her tears before Z smiled even wider, "And you wanna know something?" Winter tilted her head, "What?"

He kissed her forehead, making her eyes widened, "I'll be living here from now on."

Winter's smile got rid of some of his guilt that day.

* * *

**[A Week Later]**

"WEISS!" Weiss giggled before running away, "WEAR YOUR PANTIES MISSY!" Winter smiled as she dragged Weiss into the cabinet.

Weiss struggled before Winter patted her, "He won't find us here." Weiss giggled with Winter as Z ran past them.

"YOU TOO NORA!" Nora screamed, "I DHON'T WHANNA!" Z smiled, "No more pancakes for you today PinkMuffin." Nora stopped dead in her tracks before launching herself at Z.

"NHOOOO!" Nora cried, "AHNYTHING BHAT THAT!" Z sighed before crouching down, "Then wear it now."

Nora sniffled and Z felt a pang of guilt that he mercilessly crushed.

"Nora's crocodile tears are dangerous." He muttered before he looked towards the waft of hair that was piercing through the Cabinet.

A smirk grew on his face and a plan formed in his head, "Oh no!" He fake cried, "I can't find Weiss and Winter." He turned away from the cabinet before making fake crying sounds.

"I can't live without them, I might just die from loneliness." The cabinet broke open as Weiss and Winter hugged him tightly "Nooooo~"

"Don't die on us Papa!" Z stilled, ever since he started living here, he upgraded from Uncle to Papa in a matter of days, he actually cried this time.

"Oh! I'm so proud!" He hugged them tightly, "Nooooooooooo~" They cried out before Z dropped them, "It's time for breakfast." He smiled brightly before making his way to the kitchen.

Winter and Weiss looked at each other before dashing off, "Ra! En!" Weiss and Winter called out for them and soon they appeared.

"Yes?" Ren tiredly asked, Nora smacked him on the back and smiled at Weiss and Winter, "Eiss! Inter!"

"How dhow wi suprise Papa?" Nora asked, smiling brightly, "We give him lots of hugs and kisses!" Winter suggested.

Everyone thought about it for awhile before nodding, "Opheration Suprise Papa gho!" They all dashed off.

Z hummed while making pancakes, Weiss and Winter liked the treat after he introduced it to them thanks to Nora but Ren was fine with it.

Z sighed contently, he might have not been able to save Kuroyuri but this was fine for now, a small part of his mind whispered to him darkly.

_'Admit it, you don't feel bad about letting Kuroyuri die, otherwise you would of never had Nora and Ren.'_

He bit his lip, he wanted to deny it but spending time with the kids has been his happiest moment in his now new life.

"You win this time, dark thoughts of mine." He cooking and he took of his apron, "Kids! It's time for Breakfast!" No response, "Kids?"

He sighed worriedly before putting the plates down, he exited out of the kitchen only to be attacked, "Ahh!" He shrieked before tiny soft little kisses landed on his face.

"Atthack!" Everyone hugged him and he laughed, "K-kids!" He hugged them close before lifting them all up, "Weeee~" Nora cheered as he grabbed the pancakes and set them on a table.

And soon, everyone ate.

* * *

Whitley watched it all, he knew, he knew that this man killed his Father. He bit his lip in frustration.

He was too young to do anything right now but he was going to make sure he never gets away with this.

His Father was a Ruthless Tyrant but he was still his Father, his Sisters were nothing but idiots that trusted their so called 'Uncle' too quickly but he knew better.

The eyes that stared at his dying, choking Father, how he paid no mind to the mess he made, "I'll get you back for this Z." He sneered.

"I'll just take what's important to you, as you did the same to me." Everyone underestimated his intelligence.

And hopefully soon, he would take Z's family out of his grasp.

* * *

**[5 Years Later]**

Z cried, staring at Ozpin, Ozpin squirmed uncomfortably and even Glynda was looking away, "A-and t-then she s-said, 'I wish you would just l-leave me alone!'." Z burst into tears.

"Winter is leaving me Oz!" He grabbed him the collar, "SHE'S LEAVING ME!" Z collapsed into a messed up heap on the table.

"Erm..." Glynda glanced at Ozpin but he just shook his head, "That's not why we came here today Z."

"Huh?" Z tilted his head, wiping his tears away, he smiled nonetheless, "Atleast Weiss, Nora and Ren still love me." He pulled out a picture of the three of them hugging. "My lovely little angels."

Ozpin sighed, "You know they're not your babies right?" Z glared at him before patting Glynda, "And what about you Daisy?" Glynda sighed but she blushed, "My name's Glynda." Z laughed.

"I know." Z stopped laughing before looking at Ozpin with Cold eyes, "And why did you come here today Oz?"

Oz sighed before pushing a document his way, Z sighed before opening it, every line making his eyes widened.

"Are you serious about this?" Ozpin sighed and Glynda looked at him with eyes full of pity.

"We have no other choice Z, this is for the best." Z sighed, Ozpin relaxed, maybe this meeting wouldn't end so badly after all.

Z pushed the table away and Ozpin felt the cold metal meeting his forehead, Glynda was too stunned to do anything.

"Just what are you playing here Oz?" The barrel of the gun rested on his forehead but Ozpin didn't react.

Ozpin sighed before pushing the barrel away, "You know it's for the best." Glynda's curiosity got the better of her before taking a look at the documents.

Her eyes widened before she crumbled it up.

**[Adoption Papers For Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie and Weiss Schnee]**

**[Temporary Guardian Signature Required]**

Z bit his lip and he glared at Ozpin, "But they're mine Oz!" Ozpin sighed, nursing his headache, "We cannot do anything about this."

Z collapsed on the couch, "Who the fuck did this?" Ozpin sighed, "Whitley Schnee." Z's eyes widened, "That little shit?" Ozpin sighed, "Yes."

Z cried onto his palm, he cried and cried and cried and Glynda sacrificed herself to be the comfort toy of the man.

"You been sighing alot lately Oz." Z spoke up, he sniffled before sighing aswell, "Who's adopting them?"

Ozpin held his breath, and Z grew anxious, "Taiyang." Z jaw dropped, "That blonde little shit that's about to have his first child?" Ozpin let go of his breath, Z punched him across the jaw and he tumbled onto the floor.

"Then why the fuck did you delay to say the answer!" Ozpin rubbed his jaw and Glynda helped him stand up, "To fuck with your ass."

Z's jaw dropped, "Who the fuck are you and what did you do to Ozpin?" Ozpin sighed before looking at Glynda, "This is why I don't swear."

Glynda stared at him weirdly, Ozpin watched Z with a critical eye, "You don't seem as againts it when you found out that Taiyang was the one taking care of your kids, why is that?" Z sighed.

"That man might be a pain in the ass but he's a trustable pain in the ass." Ozpin nodded before shifting his face to a cold one, "We need you Z." Z sighed.

He stared at Ceiling before glancing at Ozpin, "Don't think I don't see through your plan Oz, you never went againts this in the first place." Ozpin tensed up,

"Your a headmaster, no matter what anyone says, they can't go againts you. You went with this, to get me back in the chessboard, to get rid of anything attaching me and to have me back."

Z palmed his face, "You son of a bitch." Ozpin remained silent and Glynda offered a silent prayer to the man, "Just give me the job." Ozpin opened his mouth to say something before shutting it close.

"We wish for you to find both the Winter and the Summer maiden." Z clenched his jaw, he didn't know how long it was going to take to find both of them, they weren't even shown in the Show for goodness sake!

"Why not the Fall or the Spring maiden?" Ozpin sighed before staring at him with a critical eye, "We already know their location." Z glared at Ozpin before letting it go.

"And?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow, "Do you have any leads to their location?" Ozpin pulled out another document before sliding it towards him.

Z took a look at it, "Oh you son of a GrimmMotherFucker." Ozpin grimaced at the jab of his past.

"I'll take your little job, I'll find these sons of bitches, I'll somehow make it when Nora and Ren go through their initiation, I'll stab my dick in Salem's ass, I'll come back." He glared at Ozpin.

"Whether it's the last thing I do."

Z grabbed the documents before jumping through the window, the glass broke and Ozpin stared at hole in his once flawless office.

Glynda leaned over Ozpin, "What was in that file?" Ozpin sighed before staring at where Z left.

"The GrimmLands."

The silence drawled out before Glynda spoke up.

"Uh sir." Ozpin hummed, "He didn't sign the documents."

Ozpin broke his mug, "Z!"

Ozpin's voice echoed through Vale as Z laughed.

* * *

**Chapter End!**

**Do tell me your opinions about this, do not hesitate to leave reviews, whether they are insulting or offensive. **

**I need all the help I can get for improving my writing quality.**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Bye~**

**-WhiteMinkle~**


End file.
